


Parenting Pains

by lisac1965



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: As Whis would say, F/M, Human babies are hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 04:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17573525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisac1965/pseuds/lisac1965
Summary: We've seen sweet daddy Geets moments in I (Don't) Care. But, what happens when being a father gets too stressful?Written for the TPTH  January 2019 BVDN. 10 prompts, 100 words, 30 minutes each. Theme, Steampunk!





	Parenting Pains

_**Industrial:** _

 

Bulma had only two days to finish her project for West City Mobil Industries, and she was way behind. Between all the hoopla over the Tournament of Power and the celebrations that followed, and caring for a newborn on top of all that, she had completely lost track and was way behind on her deadlines. She had already asked once for an extension and was frantically trying to catch up. Thank Kami, Vegeta was now a more attentive father and willing to look after Bulla or she wouldn’t be able to get anything done.

 

 

_**Brass:** _

 

“Woman!” a bellow that could only come from Vegeta came over the comm system.

“What, now?” she groaned.

“I can’t get the brat to stop crying!”

Here we go again.

“I told you, she’s teething,” she reminded him. “If she’s fed, changed and has had her nap, try the teething ring or the numbing cream.”

“Where the hell is the numbing cream?!”

“In the medicine cabinet.”

“I looked there already!”

“Then, try the diaper bag!”

There was silence for a moment, and Bulma hoped it meant Vegeta had found it. But…

“Were the hell is the diaper bag?!”

Bulma slapped down the brass nut she was trying to screw on the whole time. “Coming!”

 

 

_**Locomotive:** _

 

Bulma marched into the house, steaming like a locomotive. “Do I have to come to the rescue every time, Vegeta?"

“Look, woman, I searched the nursery and I can’t find it.”

“Oh, please,” Bulma groaned, rolling her eyes as she made her way to the nursery, only to find that the diaper bag, in fact, was not in there.

“You didn’t misplace it, did you?” she accused.

“I didn’t see it at all this morning,” he said, still aggravated.

Actually, neither had she.

“You know what,” she said. “I think I remember where I left it.”

“Fine,” Vegeta said. “Just take the baby and tell me where it is!”

 

 

_**Airship:** _

 

“If I told you, you wouldn’t have a clue where to look,” Bulma informed him.

“Like, I do now?” Vegeta spat, knowing he wasn’t going to get relieved any time soon.

Bulma led him back to her lab, pulling out her car capsule. Vegeta noticed the mess strewn all over her workbench.

“What the hell is all that for,” he asked.

“An airship I’m building for a client,” she replied. “Remember? I told you I only have two days to finish this thing or I’ll lose that account.”

“Alright, let’s just get this over with so the little brat will shut up!”

 

 

_**Goggles:** _

 

The two stepped outside with a still crying Bulla wriggling in Vegeta’s arms. Bulma pushed the plunger on the capsule and tossed it. The smoke cleared, revealing her car.

 

She ran to it and, sure enough, the diaper bag was in the passenger’s seat. Bulma dug through it like it was an Olympic sport. “Ah, there you are!” she exclaimed.

 

“You found the ointment?” Vegeta asked eagerly.

 

“My goggles!” she said, waiving them victoriously in the air. “I’ve been looking for these things all week-”

 

“Never mind that!” He was practically screaming. “Just find the damn _medicine_ already!”

 

 

_**Victorian:** _

 

“Alright already, keep your shirt on,” Bulma said through gritted teeth as she dug through the bag again. “Oh, I know it’s here somewhere!”

 

“Wait, you still can’t find it?!”

 

“Chill, Babe,” she said as she slung it over her shoulder. “We’ll just take this inside and dump it. We should be able to find it that way.

 

Once they were inside again, Bulma dumped the bag on her Victorian coffee table and sifted through the contents, only to find an empty numbing cream tube.

 

 

_**Gears:** _

 

“Okay, don’t panic,” Bulma said. “I’m sure I have another tube somewhere. You _sure_ you checked the medicine cabinet?”

 

“Positive,” Vegeta said. “Now, please, take this kid before I completely lose it!”

 

“Fine, but you’re still helping me find that ointment.”

 

Bulma took the baby and went straight to the bathroom next to the nursery to check the medicine cabinet for herself and, sure enough, it wasn’t there. She checked the diaper table. Nope! She checked the master bathroom, no luck.

 

 _Now, where the hell could it be?_ The gears in her head were turning as she tried to re-trace her steps.

 

 

_**Anachronism:** _

 

“Find it yet?” Vegeta asked from behind her, causing her to jump.

 

“Don’t sneak up on me like that,” she snapped. “I’m thinking. In the meantime,” she said as she shoved the baby back into his arms.

 

“Are you kidding me?” Vegeta was about at his wits end.

 

“Perhaps I’ve missed something,” she said. “I have a hunch.” she added as she strode out of the bathroom.

 

“Where are you _going?”_ her over strained husband demanded.

 

“I think I remember where we last used it.” So she went to the last place she would’ve thought to look.

 

She went straight to the gravity room and, sure enough, it was there like an anachronism.

 

 

_**Wild, Wild West:** _

 

“Found it!” she called out, but no one else was in there with her. She had assumed Vegeta would be on her coattails, just to get some much needed relief from the commotion.

 

She strode down the hall, assuming he was in the living room, but he wasn’t. That’s when she noticed the scream from her infant had stopped.

 

She went straight to the nursery and, sure enough, Bulla was sound asleep in her crib, Vegeta slouched in a chair trying to calm himself.

 

“It was in the GR,” she told him after a moment.

 

He gave her a look.

 

“Yeah,” she continued. “From when you went all Wild West in there the other night!”

 

 

_**Revolver:** _

 

“Well, I would’ve known that if I had a chance to train,” Vegeta groaned.

 

“I told you, I have deadlines to meet and I’m already behind. Once I’m all caught up, you’ll have plenty of time to train,” she assured him.

 

“You sure?” he said, looking up at her, beleaguered.

 

“Yeah,” she said. “Right now, our world revolves around this baby. I know it’s hard, but we just have to figure this whole thing out as we go.”

 

Vegeta nodded. “You should get back to work. I’ll stay here with her.”

 

Bulma smiled fondly at him, gave him a kiss and returned to her lab.

 


End file.
